The assembly or disassembly of relatively simplified building structures formed of pre-fabricated components of long usually involved multiple components require welding and/or other specialized operations, often requiring a power source not available in remote locations. The assembly and disassembly of such structures are usually time-consuming, not quickly performed, and require special skills.
There has been a need for such a building structure of roughly non-complex structure which is relatively quickly assembled and/or disassembled by persons without particular expertise, requiring no specialized equipment or processes, such as welding or other specialized procedures.
The present invention addresses the foregoing and other problems and shortcomings by providing, for the assembly of a building frame structure, a plurality of frame members including rafters, ridge purlins, roof purlins, studs and eave members, and providing a plurality of connectors of respective types, each respective connector type having a respective arrangement of lugs which are disposed, oriented and adapted for engagement with tubular end portions of respective types of the frame members for interconnection to assemble said building frame structure.
The building structure provided according to the invention is relatively quickly assembled without specialized expertise, and may be disassembled by persons without special expertise.
The frame structure may preferably be disposed and secured on a concrete slab or the like, without footings, and is readily disconnectable from such slab for transport from one location to another. Any appropriate roof and wall materials may be utilized in a completed structure.